Alone we break Matt's POV
by Element Rider
Summary: Matt has come along way from that innocent 11 year old. Dealing with the cancer of his brother, the removal of his friend's sanity and the break up with Sora, How can Matt save himself and the rest of the DD from death. BY THEIR OWN HAND! WARNING: ANGST!!
1. Default Chapter

Element: I DO NOT OWN Digimon. THEY OWN ME!!!  
  
Matt: Hell yeah we do.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Six years it's been since the digital world's revival. But all of us have grown apart since then. My best friend Tai is in New York and he asked me to look after Kari, so she lives with me. Davis does a good enough job of watching over her. Ever since T.K. got leukemia. I've been going crazy since that day he collapsed at basketball practice. I always sit in my room and stay quiet. Usually, when Kari comes home she'll peek in to see if I'm all right or alive.  
Yeah, I've tried to kill myself a couple of times. Sora broke up with me because she loved Tai. I didn't fault her or him. I faulted myself. I cut myself all the time and It felt good. I knew it was bad for me but I couldn't take it anymore, the pain and the anguish. I liked it, hurting myself and watching the blood come out of my wounds. After I would cut myself, I licked the blood like the hungry wolf that I was. Then one day I couldn't take it. I decided to shoot myself.  
  
I still remember that day. I had the song "Alone I break" playing on my stereo. I put the gun to my head and thought about it. But I realized I made a promise. To keep Kari safe and shelter her from anything that would harm her. Of course I couldn't shelter her from everything. Especially T.K., nobody could keep her from the hospital.  
  
I felt so bad for her. I thought I could protect her but I couldn't. Because it turns out she found my gun.  
  
I was keeping it just in case I needed to defend her and myself. I accidentally left it out. And I guess when she went to see if I was all right; she found it on my nightstand. I never thought "little light" as I called her, would do something like that. She loved life and she loved the people around her. When I saw her pointing it to her head, I felt so stupid.  
  
"Stay away Matt!" she said with the barrel pressed up against her head.  
  
"Kari, Come one you don't want this. T.K. will be Ok! You'll see."  
  
"Oh, give it up Matt!! Stop being so god damned delusional! And open your FREAKING EYES!! T.K. is GOING TO DIE!! HE'S PRACTICALLY ALREADY DEAD!! HE'S A VEGETABLE!!!!! She screamed.  
  
Her words enraged me. But I wasn't going to let that get to me. She was distraught. I could smell it. I saw pain in her eyes. She didn't have the heart to shoot herself. I could sense her cowardice.  
  
"Come on Kari. Little light, It's ok." I assured her.  
  
Then she pointed the gun at me.  
  
"IT'S NOT OKAY!!!!! I'M LOSING FRIENDS ONE BY ONE!! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, you're going to shoot ME?" I asked  
  
I saw tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
I lunged forward for the gun, knowing she wasn't going to let up. We fell to the floor and the gun slid across the wooden tiles.  
  
We both scrambled for the gun.  
  
BLAM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Element: WOW! Talk about a killer ending!!!  
  
Matt: It's not the end. (whispers) idiot. Element: HEY!  
  
Check out for chapter 2!! 


	2. Hand that Fate has dealt me

Element_Rider: Hey!! Another Matt Fic by me!! I don't own Digimon! They own me!!  
  
Matt: Baka  
  
Element: What?  
  
Matt: Nothing.  
Alone we break Matt POV chapter 2  
  
BLAM!  
  
I looked up. All I could see was Kari with the gun in her hand and her crying her eyes out. She shot the wall and fell to her knees.  
  
"It's ok." I told her. I held her and rocked her so she would stop crying.  
  
"Oh, God, Matt! I tried to kill you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried.  
  
Every time she said she was sorry, she cried even harder. She also made it hard for me not to cry. But I couldn't cry, I had to be strong. For her and myself. All those nights I spent crying in my room, was nothing compared to her tears.  
  
"Shhhh, It's ok. I said it's ok. Stop crying please?" I begged.  
  
She released the gun from her hand and held onto me, burying her face in my sweater.  
  
"Are you going to kick me out? I said all those awful things and-and I tried to hurt you." She said.  
  
"No, Of course not. I would never be mad at you. Hikari, You're like my little sister. Don't think that please? You'll always be welcome here. I'd rather it would be me than you." I assured her.  
  
She looked at me like she didn't believe me. She had an entire ocean in her eyes and they were overflowing. It killed me to see my shimmering reflection in her eyes. I couldn't bear to watch her cry, but I was forced to. I held her for hours. She finally cried herself to sleep. I carried her to her room and put her in her bed.  
  
I stayed up all night, ignoring phone calls and visitors that came by. It was about 2:00 am when I heard a knock at the door. Of course being two in the morning I guessed it would be an emergency. I looked out the peephole. It was Sora. I opened the door and looked at the floor. It's been a while since I've actually talked to her face to face. I've spoken to her over the phone for the past three months. But I still wasn't ready to see her face to face.  
  
"Matt. Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
I moved out of the doorway and let her come in. I took her coat and gloves and placed them on a chair, all without staring at her. I couldn't stare at her. Every time I stared into her brown eyes, I would just melt. I admit, I still had feelings for her but I wasn't going to go down that road again. Not with Sora.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me then plopped down on the couch putting her head in her hands.  
  
"How come we never talk any more, Matt? I just don't get it. I mean, if this is about Tai-"  
  
"It's not about Tai. Come on Sora, My brother has cancer. I've been a little depressed. Sorry, If I couldn't talk to you all day." I replied.  
  
"Look, you don't have to get sarcastic with me!" she argued.  
  
"Be quiet, Kari is sleeping!" I said.  
  
She stared out the window that looked over Tokyo. She just blankly stared not blinking not even once. It was weird the way she vacantly looked out the window as if she was waiting for me to say something. I supposed she expected me to apologize, like I used to when I made her mad. But that was when we were dating.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving, this is pointless." She said.  
  
I knew she had to get something off her chest. I didn't get what, though. Then I got a good look at her. She was "rounder" than I remembered. I thought, maybe she just got a little fat since we broke up. Then I thought hardly about it, she couldn't be fat she played Tennis all the time. Then it hit me, she was pregnant. It pained me to think that's what it was. With her being alone and all. So I just had to ask.  
  
"Sora? Will you stay for a while? I need to talk to you."  
Element: Yes!! Another Chapter finished!!! I know it was short but oh well.  
  
Matt: Baka.  
  
Element: I HEARD THAT!! COME 'ERE YOU!!  
  
Matt: Ahhhhhhh! 


	3. Loser

Element: Well, it's time for another fic by the fantastic me! If you like these check out the other POVs in the name of Alone we break I have Izzy, Ken, Kari, and Davis *all in the same one*. Check em out. I do not own Digimon They own me.well, kind of.  
  
Matt: I need to talk to you.  
  
Sora: Oh, so now you need to talk to me? Whatever Matt, I'm leaving.  
  
Matt: I know.  
  
Sora: Know what?  
  
Matt: About, the.child.  
  
Sora: So? What does it have to do with you?  
  
Matt: Well, Is it mine?  
  
Sora: I'm not sure.  
  
Matt: What? You don't know?  
  
Sora: Look I'm just not cool right now. I'll talk to you later.  
  
I couldn't believe this woman. She didn't know if it was mine or not. I was pissed at her answer. It seemed she didn't even care. I blocked her way out of my apartment.  
  
Matt: We NEED to talk. I need to know if the child is mine!  
  
Sora: Fuck off Matt! It's not like you could care for the child anyway. You don't have a decent job and you didn't even complete high school. WHAT kind of life is that for a child?  
  
Matt: I can get my GED! I can get a decent job! Is that what you want? Because I'll be damned before I am separated from my child. If it is mine.  
  
I was furious with her. She was being a coldhearted bitch and it freaked me out. I held the door closed.  
  
Matt: So, you think Tai would be a better father? He's not even HERE! Besides I heard from Kari that he's cheating on you! No lie.  
  
Sora: Bull Shit! Stop being a fucking dick, and let me leave.  
  
Matt: NO! we need to discuss this!  
  
Sora: Fuck you! I'm outta here.  
  
I heard a door open. Kari came out of her room.  
  
Kari: What the hell is going on?  
  
Sora: Matt won't let me leave.  
  
Kari: Matt, just let her leave. Talk to her whenever.  
  
Matt: But she might be carrying my child!  
  
Kari: What?  
  
I could see she was shocked. I know I was. I wasn't ready to be a father. But I was fighting so hard to be one. I didn't like responsibility, but I can't turn away now can I? This was hard. But I couldn't make her stay forever. So I let her go.  
  
Sora: Goodbye.  
  
Sora left. And I put my head against the door.  
Kari: It'll be okay, Matt. I'm sure You can get through to her.  
Matt: I know, but I need to get through to her now. Because If I don't she could do something, she would regret.  
Element: I know it's short but I'm tired!!  
  
Matt: Lazy bum.  
  
Element: SHUT UP! 


End file.
